ILUSION
by VmenFangirl
Summary: Durante aquel último viaje al espacio en el que lo acompaña Albert, el Conde parece tener un sueño que, aunque en ese momento lo ignora, será más que sólo eso. SPOILERS y oh si, mal summary… como siempre X,D


**SUMMARY: ** Durante aquel último viaje al espacio en el que lo acompaña Albert, el Conde parece tener un sueño que, aunque en ese momento lo ignora, será más que sólo eso. SPOILERS y oh si, mal summary… como siempre X,D

** .**

**ADVISORY:** Bien, pues antes que nada, mi primera incursión en el tema de Gankutsuou (casi siempre me verán por la categoría de Danny Phantom) ¿por qué? … porque simplemente… ¡amo al Conde! jajaja XD (en serio que podría jurar que físicamente es la versión de Vlad en ánime 0.0)… y pues obviamente, como buena fan del slash que soy, adoro así mismo esa parejita tan sexy-hawt que hace con Albert –que conste que Albert y Franz son tiernísimos juntos- así que para comenzar les dejo lo que en un ratito de inspiración de madrugada se me vino a la mente. Para empezar, un poquitín de angst y algo ligerito, o sea, tirándole a shounen-ai. En fin, si este tipo de lectura no les agrada pueden huir de esta historia ahora XD, pero sino, espero sinceramente que les guste :3

**.**

**.**

**ILUSION**

.

Camino solo por el pasillo hasta mi habitación mientras observo a través de las ventanillas el espacio infinito. Mi única compañía son pensamientos sobre lo que vendrá en adelante… de mis planes… de mi venganza.

.

Si, mi venganza es lo único que tengo, lo único que me impulsa y me mantiene vivo. Es lo único en lo que puedo confiar.

.

Con todo aquello rondando mi mente me dispongo a dormir… o más bien, a cerrar los ojos. Me quito la bata persa de seda color azul que cubre mi cuerpo y oculta aquellas marcas de un terrible y doloroso pasado que aún en sueños se niega a desaparecer, motivando aún más mis deseos de procurarme la justicia que por tantos años me fue negada.

.

Me recuesto pues sobre la cama. El colchón tan suave, las almohadas tan mullidas… tanto que a veces me incomodan, después de aquel tormento vivido años atrás donde el duro concreto era todo a lo que podía aspirar para mi confort.

.

Al fin el poco tiempo de descanso que se me permite cada noche comienza a correr. Lentamente cierro los ojos. Dentro de poco tiempo llegará el cenit y será entonces cuando entregaré esta alma atormentada para desaparecer en la eternidad.

.

De pronto, una ráfaga de viento cruza por la habitación, moviendo las cortinas que cubren mis aposentos.

.

Me incorporo por la repentina intromisión eólica. Imposible que tal suceso ocurriera estando en el espacio. Entonces caigo en cuenta de que ya no me encuentro en mi camerino dentro de la nave. Estoy en un lugar distinto… inexplicablemente en mi habitación en los Campos Elíseos.

.

Antes de que pueda ponerme en pie para indagar sobre mi nueva situación, una brillante luz llena de golpe el lugar, cegándome momentáneamente. Escucho a lo lejos el eco de una voz que susurra mi nombre… mi verdadero nombre

.

- …Edmond… Edmond…-

.

Entonces trato de tapar un poco el resplandor con mi mano, para intentar ubicar con la vista entrecerrada al dueño de aquella voz que me suena tan extrañamente familiar.

.

Todo lo que alcanzo a vislumbrar es una sombra extraña que se acerca flotando poco a poco y puedo escuchar cada vez más cerca el batir de unas alas al tiempo que ésta se acerca más y más.

.

- Edmond - dice la voz mientras se aproxima - Edmond… no tengas miedo Edmond… - repite el eco. ¿Miedo? ¿a qué podría temer yo si pronto todos mis planes ejecutados con gran maestría llegarán a su esperado fin?

.

-No tengo miedo- respondo casi ofendido. La voz parece suspirar y repite - … no temas Edmond, todo saldrá bien-

.

-No comprendo a qué te refieres- replico aún tratando de encontrar con la mirada al que me hablaba - …y te repito que no tengo miedo, ahora muéstrate-

.

El sonido de las alas está más cerca que nunca. Casi puedo sentirme envuelto por las ráfagas de aire causadas por su movimiento y nuevamente la voz, esa voz familiar suspira y dice - sé que tienes miedo Edmond, pero no temas, todo va a salir bien-

.

Quiero reclamarle a aquella extraña aparición por no explicarse y por su insistencia sobre un temor que yo ya no conozco, cuando unas cálidas manos toman mi rostro suavemente, distrayéndome por un segundo. Poco a poco el resplandor va desapareciendo y es entonces cuando por fin puedo ver claramente el rostro dueño de esa voz.

.

No puedo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendido pues ahí, mirándome con aquellos enormes ojos azules tan llenos de inocencia, con esa gracia que sólo la juventud posee y con aquella cálida sonrisa se encuentra nada menos que Albert, bajo aquella figura pura y blanca de un ángel.

.

Sólo puedo contemplarlo ya que no soy capaz de articular palabra alguna ni hacer el más mínimo movimiento. No puedo creerlo…es él, hablando en el tono más dulce que jamás le oí, sonriente, cálido, bellamente adornado con aquellas blancas y enormes alas y sosteniendo entre sus manos mi rostro. Tendría que estar soñando y eso sería imposible pues eso hace muchos años que no sucede.

.

–¿Albert? - pregunto finalmente al salir de mi aturdimiento - ¿eres tú realmente?-

.

El muchacho se limita a sonreírme con ternura y sin dejar de sostener mi cara con sus manos desciende suavemente hasta quedar sentado sobre mi. Entonces se acerca un poco más y sus manos dejan mi rostro para colocarse rodeando mi espalda en un fuerte abrazo al que mis propios brazos responden dubitativos, como si aquel acto fuera algo que hubiesen esperado por tanto tiempo y ahora no fueran capaces de llevar a cabo.

.

- Mi querido Edmond… - susurra el joven ángel sin dejar de abrazarme - …sé que crees que todo llegará a su fin y que después de eso entregarás todo tu ser al Gankutsuou, perdiéndote a ti mismo para siempre…-

.

Lo escucho y no puedo emitir un solo sonido ante la sorpresa por la razón en sus palabras.

.

- … pero no debes temer… - continua Albert - … no debes temer, sólo busca en tu corazón y en tus recuerdos…-

.

- Pero… - le contesto seriamente - … mi corazón ya no es humano y mis recuerdos se han borrado casi por completo-

.

El muchacho estrecha su abrazo como respuesta y continua hablándome - … busca en tu interior Edmond, busca bien y hallarás que no todo está perdido aún… encontrarás que existen personas que confían en ti y te aman por quien eres sin esperar nada a cambio-

.

Algo confundido le respondo -… además de Mercedes, no conozco a nadie que…-

.

El ángel deja salir un profundo suspiro - … busca bien mi querido Edmond, tú sabes quienes son… especialmente aquel que a pesar de los malos tiempos, de los engaños y aún en el final estará ahí junto a ti…-

.

Lo pienso unos segundos ¿es cierto lo que mi corazón, que ya no late, está tratando de decir? ¿es que estos sentimientos, que ya no soy capaz de sentir, son reales?¿es por él que aún me queda alguna alternativa?

.

-Te refieres a… - Trato de decir, pero antes de que siquiera pronuncie la primera letra de su nombre el ángel me mira directo a los ojos y con ternura posa sus labios sobre los míos un instante para después levantar nuevamente el vuelo acompañado por ese gran resplandor, no sin antes sonreír conmovido y dejarme unas últimas palabras en el eco

.

-… no temas Edmond y busca en tu interior… recuerda: Fe y Esperanza-

.

La luz se vuelve intensamente brillante obligándome a cerrar los ojos. Un instante después me encuentro nuevamente rodeado por las elegantes cortinas de seda de mi camerino dentro de la nave.

.

- ¿Acaso fue un sueño?- Me digo al tiempo que me levanto y paso la mirada a mi alrededor, buscando indicios de que lo que acaba de pasar sucedió realmente.

.

Miro el reloj. Han pasado ya ocho horas. El tiempo se acerca y todo concluirá. Me visto y voy a su encuentro. Será la última vez que lo vea. El muchacho se encuentra ahí de pie, vestido ya también. Su sola imagen causa que por breves instantes el arrepentimiento ronde mis intenciones. Sin embargo debo ignorar las distracciones así que me despido de él y a pesar de sus súplicas, con estoicismo me retiro para dejar que regrese sólo a la Tierra.

.

Entonces veo la nave partir, con Albert mirando por la ventana y un extraño vacío me invade repentinamente. Sé que son mis últimos momentos como el yo que solía ser antes para dar paso al que seré de ahora en adelante, pues yo soy la rueda del destino y ésta ya ha girado. Ya nada ni nadie puede cambiar lo que me espera al final del camino.

.

…

.

Y… sin embargo… muy en el fondo sigo oyendo las palabras que el ángel me dijera en aquel incomprensible trance "no tengas miedo…busca en tu interior", junto con aquellas mismas palabras que siempre fueron mi lema hasta ese momento: "Fe … y esperanza" .

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Ok, tal como vieron queridos lectores, esto fue muy ligerito, medio poético, onírico y con una mezcla de angst y cursilería –seh, así me pasa de vez en cuando en la madrugada jaja XD – y pues aunque está bastante cortito espero que les haya gustado. Quizás después escriba alguna otra historia relacionada a esta pero por lo mientras creo que es todo así que agradezco que la leyeran y también de antemano por los amables reviews que gusten dejar :3. Nos leemos luego ¡adiós!

.

.

**DISCLAIMER: ** Mi adorado Conde...er...digo, El Conde de Gankutsuou pertenece a GONZO/Mahiro Maeda, que se basaron en "El Conde de Montecristo" de Alejandro Dumas para crear tan bello ánime (y si no han leído la novela, se las recomiendo ampliamente ;3).


End file.
